1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a bib and, more particularly, a decorative combined bib and storage pouch for an adult.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, fashion clothing is constructed of beautiful and expensive fabric that is usually susceptible to staining resulting from spillage of food or beverage on the clothing. Such fine fabrics are not easily washable and the use of dry cleaning shortens the life of the fabric. Additionally, any specialized cleaning has increased financial costs associated therewith. Furthermore, there is no guarantee that the staining may be removed even after the cleaning-related time and financial costs have been incurred.
Immediately after food or beverage has been spilled on the fabric, the general procedure followed is to dab the affected area of the fabric with water (e.g., soda water). However, this clumsy display draws attention to oneself and the spillage incident. Accordingly, as a preventative measure, individuals may tuck a dinner napkin into their collar to avoid these mishaps. However, the dinner napkin usually falls out, requires constant readjustment, or is otherwise uncomfortable. Furthermore, use of the dinner napkin as a bib has become disfavored among the general population, with the exception of children and the elderly, as it is viewed as poor dining etiquette.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,483,701 to Ferreyros discloses a child's bib that includes an integral pouch situated along a neckline thereof that is used to store the bib therein. Although this design may be suitable for children, the appearance, both from a fabric design and overall cut or dimension standpoint, does not provide a sophisticated look and feel that is appropriate for an adult. Additionally, the prior art bib does not provide for automatic size adjustment of the securement mechanism thereof around the neck of the individual. A form-fit around the neck may require multiple steps or readjustment of the securement mechanism. Furthermore, the prior art bib does not provide extended anatomical coverage for an area below the waist of the individual. Thus, there is a need for a protective bib that is both aesthetically pleasing and functional for adult use.